Trick or Treat?
by MrDrP
Summary: When Ron learns of Kim's plans for Halloween, being abducted by Duff Killigan doesn't look so bad ... [COMPLETE]


This is a revised and greatly expanded version of a sketch I posted on dA two years ago. Enjoy!

Leave a review, get a response (whether it's a trick or a treat is for me to know …)

KP and RS © Disney

* * *

I. 

College life had proven to be far more time-consuming than either Kim or Ron had anticipated.

Kim was not only juggling the demands of her double major, but was involved with the International Relations Club and Student Government, served as a tutor, still went on the occasional mission, and had secured a place on the Varsity Cheer Squad, which allowed her to root for her school's star running back, who also happened to be her BFBF. Ron was busy, too, dividing his time between varsity football, helping Kim with save-the-world activities, and trying to keep his head above water academically. Fortunately, he was receiving invaluable assistance from a very patient and able tutor, an auburn-haired young woman who happened to be his BFGF.

Despite all that was going on in their lives, the two teen-heroes-turned-college-students made time to relax with one another, which is what they were doing on a cool, crisp October evening. They were seated on the floor of Kim's dorm room, with Kim in front of Ron, who had wrapped his arms around her midriff. _Agony County: the Unexpected Fourth Season_ played on the TV. Both Kim and Ron thought the prime time soap was preposterous – yet both were loyal viewers, especially since Danny and Charity got together.

Halfway through the show's annual Halloween episode, Kim, who had been enjoying Ron's embrace, sat up, turned around, and looked at him. "You know, Ron," she said brightly, "Halloween's coming up …"

Ron was surprised by his girlfriend's apparent enthusiasm. She had seemed dismissive of his second favorite holiday ever since the whole Centurion Armor fiasco their sophomore year of high school.

"… And I've got a spankin' idea about how we should spend it."

"For reals?" Ron asked.

"For reals," she said, her enthusiasm evident in her voice and expression.

"Coolio!" Ron exclaimed, delighted that Kim was getting into the Halloween spirit. "So, what do you have in mind? I've heard there's great T or T action in Collegetown."

"Actually, I was thinking about the Halloween Hoedown," she said, referring to the college's annual costume dance, a tradition that went back decades.

"Badical! We can wear the unicorn outfit!"

Kim's enthusiastic expression changed into something far less sunny. "We are so not wearing that costume."

"Aw, c'mon, KP. It'll be fun," Ron wheedled. "I'll even be the horse's butt!"

Kim smirked.

"Okay, admittedly that didn't come out right," Ron said. "But it would be fun. Like a trip down memory lane."

"Actually, memory lane was exactly what I had in mind," she said. "I was just thinking we should travel further back."

"Uh, how far back?"

Kim smiled impishly at her boyfriend, who began to squirm as memories of their childhood Halloween costumes came to the fore.

"Uh, KP, don't you think I'm a little, well, old to be wearing a tutu?" Ron asked, tugging at his shirt collar, as he grew increasingly nervous. "I mean, sure, it was badical and all when I was five ..."

"Insecure in your manhood, Ron?" his girlfriend teased before she lightly brushed her lips against his.

"Uh, no, it's just that, well, uh, you see ..." he stammered, imagining what would happen if he ran into the guys from the football team dressed as a ballerina. He'd be mocked without mercy for the rest of his college life. "I just don't think this is a good idea ..."

"Puh-weeze?" Kim asked as she assaulted Ron with the Puppy Dog Pout.

"Aw, geez, KP! Not that! Not the Pout!"

Kim refused to relent, directing the full force of the Pout at her helpless boyfriend.

"Oh, whatever you want ..." Ron conceded.

"Thanks, Ron. And remember, I do know what's best," Kim said.

II.

It had been a week since Kim had broached the topic of Halloween. Ron had spent every minute regretting letting his GF handle the costume acquisition. When he suggested that he get his own costume, she hit him with the "Don't you trust me?" line, one of the most devastating weapons in the dating arsenal. Resigned to his form-fitted fate, he sat on the floor in his gym shorts and athletics department t-shirt, his toes curled under a pressure bar in his closet, doing crunches.

If Ron Stoppable was going to look ridiculous, he decided he should at least look his best.

III.

It was the afternoon of the Hoedown. Ron waited nervously for Kim to arrive. She was supposed to come by at 3:00, which had come and gone. Finally, forty minutes late, she showed up.

"Sorry; I was held up," she said as she breezed in. "Finding this for you was so the drama."

"Yeah," he grumbled. "I can't imagine that there are tons of man-sized tutus out there."

"Oh, don't be a baby," she said playfully.

"Excuse me!" Ron said. "I'm not the one who's going to be the laughing stock of the entire college."

"Overreacting much, Mr. Never Be Normal?" she said.

"I think not," Ron said. "And you know what? I'm not gonna wear it. And don't even think of pouting me."

He stood before Kim with his eyes firmly, defiantly shut.

"Okay, have it your way. But as long as I'm here, I think I'll change into my costume."

Kim disappeared into the bathroom. When she came out a few minutes later, Ron was still standing there with his eyes closed.

"So, what do you think?" she asked, gently tracing a finger along his earlobe.

Ron gulped. He knew he was a goner. Relenting, he cracked open an eye.

He quickly opened the other eye.

"Whoa!" he said. "I mean … whoa!"

"You like?" she said as she did a pirouette.

"I'm all about the ballet," Ron said as he appreciated Kim's tutu, which very nicely showed off her figure. "So, wait, if you're the ballerina, then who's the …"

Ron's sentence trailed off as he looked at the package on his bed.

"I've been played, haven't I?"

"Mmm hmmm," Kim acknowledged smugly.

"Why?"

"Since we've already switched bodies," she said, "I thought why not costumes?"

"You know what I mean, KP. Why didn't you just tell me?" Ron asked as he sat down next to his still-wrapped costume.

"I know how much you like trick or treating," Kim explained.

"Okay, you've lost me," Ron said. "How does messing with my head fit into trick or treating?"

"Well, I've played my trick," she said as she sat on his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought her lips to his. "Now it's time for your treat …"

* * *

_Happy Halloween from Mr, Mrs, and BabyDrP!_


End file.
